


【希寡】归路

by HoursHunter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoursHunter/pseuds/HoursHunter
Summary: 一个吻的距离。而她们花了数年的时间去抵达。
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, 玛丽亚·希尔/娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫
Kudos: 14





	【希寡】归路

罗曼诺夫被希尔叫醒时天已经黑了。四周很静，她意识到自己睡得很沉。一贯浅眠的她在回到这里时总能熟睡。客厅里开着一盏落地灯，柔和的光线勾勒出眼前那张轮廓展开的、漂亮的脸。一如既往地不带表情，只有那双透亮的蓝眼睛被昏黄的光线浸得柔软了些，正专注地盯着她。

“醒一醒，罗曼诺夫，”希尔说，“晚餐我做好了。”

希尔很少叫她名字，通常都直呼她冗长的姓氏，发音标准端正，连末尾的辅音也从没忽略过。这是她众多的假身份里最接近真实的一个，只抹去了俄语习惯的尾缀： _ 娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫 _ ——她站在小孩的身旁，看着单薄的半张侧脸，平静地说道—— _ 如果你想…… _ 十五岁的希尔还同她一般高，垂着头，眉眼的弧度不如现在锋利，眼神却跟如今凛冽的样子别无二致，像是能穿透一切。她想希尔也许早就知道这不是自己的真名，但小孩每次说话的真诚态度却又不似作伪。 _ 不用了， _ 希尔在墓碑前转过脸来，简短有力地打断了她。 _ 这样就可以了。 _ 小孩的眼角有零星的泪渍，眼尾拖着点红，但不是悲伤的样子，甚至有些放松的欢意。 _ 谢谢你，罗曼诺夫小姐。 _ 一双薄薄的唇被冻得有点发红，嗓音被北风刮得飘忽不定，她差点以为自己听错。但希尔很快又说了一遍，两个单词字正腔圆： _ 谢谢。 _

罗曼诺夫承认，希尔的道谢是她决定留在芝加哥的直接原因。脱离组织的逃亡间谍通常不会这么做，和一座城市建立长久关系是危险的事。她习惯了扮演坏人，本来打算对小希尔可能表现出的创伤情绪照单全收，再视情况做出一点隐蔽的补偿，但她没料到这个。零下二十度的寒冬里，有热度沿着脊背灼烧起来，罗曼诺夫看着希尔的表情，忽然意识到自己确实做了对的事情。少女的下巴埋在围巾里，朝她露出一个模糊的浅笑，然后毫无留恋地转身离开，动作利落得都让罗曼诺夫有些惊愕。希尔不需要补偿——她又再度意识到另一件事。

聪敏的小孩在主动同她划清界限，示意此事到此为止，彼此再不相干。

一股冲动促使罗曼诺夫几步追了过去，握住埋在羽绒衣之下的那截伶仃腕骨。而这真矛盾。

_ ——那么，提供一个可供居住的空房间作为谢礼怎么样？ _

少女睁大了她的蓝眼睛，小孩还没办法应付突如其来的激烈情绪，少顷便有几滴眼泪从里面溅出来，却又很快被慌张地抹去了。罗曼诺夫饶有兴味地看着希尔，有不知所措的喜悦和期待从那汪苍蓝色里满出来，点燃了荒芜的冬日，充盈了她多年以来冰凉的心脏。

罗曼诺夫打着哈欠坐到餐桌前时，才发现晚餐比料想中丰盛。希尔做了牛排，鸡肉沙拉，还烤了盘龙虾，散发着蒸腾的热气，看上去倒还不赖。她拿起餐刀，挑了挑眉：“这么突然？”

“是很突然，我来不及去买更多食材了，”希尔半长不短的黑褐色卷发在脑后扎了个尾巴，随着坐下来的动作轻微晃动着，明显地答非所问，“罗勒和马铃薯用完了，所以沙拉的味道将就一下吧。”

两个人中希尔是常做饭的那一个，这点毋庸置疑。罗曼诺夫比较懒，通常会带人出去吃，或用外卖囫囵过去。刚开始她多少还对自己让小孩子下厨这件事抱着些许内疚，在连续吃了一周多的肉酱意大利面之后这点愧意就被消磨得无影无踪。味道说不上好吃难吃，希尔喜好简单，显然也没有当厨师的兴趣，目标是吃饱和干净，绝不给自己找多余的麻烦。在意大利面作为晚餐的第十一天，她呻吟一声，迅速跳起来，把食物塞进冰箱，难得展现了百年间谍的果决。帮希尔披上大衣时，从没和什么人亲密出过门的小孩还有些茫然，怔愣地被人捏了两把脸。 _ 我们出去吃。 _ 罗曼诺夫拉好兜帽，牵起希尔的手， _ 我前几天在路上看到一家不错的牛排。 _

五分熟，希尔煎得不错，口感正好。“最近怎么样？”她把一口牛排送进嘴里，咬字有些模糊不清。希尔正低头对付自己的食物，额前刘海落下来，挡住了她的表情：“还可以，学校考完试了。”

“期末考试？”她随口问。希尔摇了摇头：“升学考试。”

“啊。”罗曼诺夫应了一声，“想上大学吗？”

这不是问题，罗曼诺夫不介意给她出学费。希尔也许会表示反对，中学起就在汽修店打工的小孩子一直都坚持认为自己能养活自己。不过罗曼诺夫从未怀疑过这一点。

“不，”希尔回答，嗓音仍旧淡淡的，“分数不够，何况那也不是我的志向。”

罗曼诺夫有些意外地挑起了眉。她没过问过希尔学校的事，关于希尔的学业表现她无从得知。学校老师打过几次电话（有一次打来的时机还很不凑巧，她被铃声曝露位置，险些中了一枪），可成绩谈得很少，几乎都在谈希尔乏善可陈的同侪关系。希尔没有朋友的事罗曼诺夫毫不意外，可也从不担心——希尔对生人的警戒心高得吓人，普通的中学生应付不了她。 _ 莉兹小姐又给我打电话了， _ 看着小孩无动于衷的脸色，罗曼诺夫起了玩心， _ 你是不是谈恋爱了？ _ 希尔忽然就瞪大了眼，紧紧收住眉，张了张口想说什么却又没说出来。罗曼诺夫忍住笑， _ 她说你和班上一个男生走得很近…… _ 还没胡诌完就被小孩打断了。希尔换了个表情，眉毛松下来，简洁地说， _ 谣言。 _ 她未再多做解释，只干脆地转身上楼。罗曼诺夫似笑非笑地盯着那背影，牛仔裤勾勒出希尔修长的腿。她那时才发现小孩子已经长得比她要高了。

“你的志向是什么？”罗曼诺夫从沙拉里叉了一块鸡胸肉，随意地配合希尔问道。

希尔沉默了片刻终于抬起头，直白的眼神不躲不闪，问了另外一个问题：“你会一直留在这里吗？”

碧绿与湛蓝在空中相遇，罗曼诺夫放下了刀叉。

“世界上没有事情是永恒的。”她平静地陈述，“谁也不会一直原地踏步。包括你，玛丽亚。”

这其实是她们多年来第一次谈论到这个话题，关于罗曼诺夫的去和留。即使是间谍决定留下来的一开始，希尔也从没问过为什么，会是多久，一星期一个月还是一整年。希尔绝对是好奇的，罗曼诺夫能察觉到，她只是拼命压抑下了所有想要挖掘的欲望，克制住了所有试图接近的感情。冰蓝色的眼神总在她身上游移，却又在被发现后又蹩脚地掩饰过去——而罗曼诺夫很享受这一点，每次戳穿对方的小动作时都忍不住嘴角的微笑。

在芝加哥度过第一个圣诞节和寒冬之后，罗曼诺夫要前往加州一趟。工作的事。她很多年没有长时间地停留在什么地方，有些痕迹必须掩盖，之前接的一些无法完成的委托也需要取消。离开前她犹豫再三是否告知希尔，最终因为无法保证归期（甚至无法保证归来）索性作罢。她知道希尔不会多问，更不会反对，理由就算随口编造也不要紧——但罗曼诺夫隐隐拒绝自己这么做。罗曼诺夫再度回到这座城市时已值盛夏，傍晚的阳光烧了半边天空，希尔穿着简单的T恤和短裤，去街口丢垃圾时看见戴着鸭舌帽的间谍，便直接愣在了原地。 _ 你回来了。 _ 希尔哑声说，她的反应比罗曼诺夫想象得要更平静。 _ 嗯哼， _ 她微笑着应了个鼻音， _ 还有地方可以住吗？ _ 希尔盯着她看，微微抬高了音调， _ 我以为你不会回来了， _ 语气混合着惊讶和怀疑，可能还有些微的怒气。罗曼诺夫就笑出声来， _ 我也这么以为。 _

希尔开始习惯罗曼诺夫不定时的失踪和回归。离开的时间有时是三四天，或两三周，偶尔会持续一两个月。回家的具体时候也不固定，晚上、清晨、或工作日的下午都有可能。希尔对她回来的反应很快，即使是半夜也会揉着眼睛爬起来给罗曼诺夫热牛奶。间谍自信自己有不惊动任何人进入一栋房子的能力，但不知为何希尔每次都能感觉到。罗曼诺夫盯着希尔赤着脚踩在厨房冰凉的木地板上，瞥见日历上画的红圈，便在下一次临出门前忍不住说道， _ 如果有很紧急的事可以用这个找我 _ 。希尔哦了一声，把写着号码的纸条紧紧捏在手里。尽管希尔从来没打过。

对面没有说话，只是沉默地抿住了唇。小孩子在激动时总会用轻咬下唇来压下一切情绪，这个习惯从她认识希尔起就从没变过。罗曼诺夫起身去开了瓶葡萄酒，抿了一口之后发现希尔正看着她。“这只是红酒。”罗曼诺夫警惕地说。小孩还在思索，神情不变，听到她的话时挑了挑眉，但罗曼诺夫知道那已经能算是个浅笑了。希尔安之若素地答：“我知道。你就算开伏特加也没关系。”

“家里还有那玩意？”

“一直都有。”希尔说，“你藏在书房第二个柜子的暗格里。”

“哇哦。”

罗曼诺夫故作夸张地惊呼一声。但她根本不感到意外，若不是她确信自己没教过小孩黑客技术，她怀疑希尔甚至可能都挖出了她的真名。“这就不必了，”罗曼诺夫说，“在小孩面前喝烈酒不是好示范，我深刻体会过了。”

希尔讨厌酒，理所当然的事。如果生父是个终日酗酒殴打自己的混蛋，罗曼诺夫相信她对酒也会产生PTSD。

那次的工作不难，只是大意了些，肩膀挂了枚不轻不重的枪伤。她临时找了间废弃的车库处理伤口，却又被酷似斯大林格勒的风雪天气困在了芝加哥。在目睹了连续四天的家暴现场之后，罗曼诺夫出手挡住了朝少女头上砸下来的酒瓶。

娇小而具有爆发力的身影从角落里窜出来，红发下那张脸微微扬着，模糊地给了瑟瑟发抖的小孩子一个微笑。

她本来没想杀老希尔，这是意外。黑寡妇对近在咫尺的威胁有无法即时克制的身体本能，于是在老希尔抄起猎枪前她把人摔出门去。而因酒精和暴力晕头转向的老希尔在覆满雪的阶梯上打了滑，门边的木栅栏恰好磕中他额角的太阳穴。堪称她杀手生涯里见过的最蠢的死法之一。

希尔抠着门框，站在门口看着一地狼藉。罗曼诺夫不清楚十几岁的少女能否消化眼前所见，解释起来也过于麻烦，间谍最终无所谓地耸了耸肩，想把事情简单地扛下来。 _ 抱歉。 _ 罗曼诺夫说。却听希尔很笃定地、嘶哑地说， _ 不，是意外。 _ 小孩子的视线落在自己的肩膀上，她才意识到那枚伤口被崩开了，衣服上透出点暗红的锈色。 _ 家里有医药箱， _ 希尔故作镇定地说，划的重点让罗曼诺夫都想大笑。 _ 我得先处理这个。 _ 她指着死去的老希尔说， _ 回房间去，别报警。 _ 希尔摇摇头， _ 我不报警， _ 声音带着点哭腔。一直表现出倔强和冰冷的那张脸还带着擦伤和淤青，直到此刻才终于有了些小孩子惊慌的样子： _ 我不会报警，我想帮你。 _

对一名训练有素的间谍和杀手来说，这次事故简直是一场灾难，犯了工作里的各种大忌。受伤时不该节外生枝，目击者不该活着，事情处理完应该立即离开。壁炉里的火焰劈劈啪啪地响，刚失去父亲的小孩蜷在她身边，皱着眉头，睡得很不安稳。间谍摸出随身携带的小扁酒瓶，一口一口地啜，不着边际地发呆。小孩子领口下的锁骨又青又紫，比起她肩膀上那枚无关紧要的伤口，小希尔更应该得到医疗照顾。她伸出手，很慢地勾着少女的脸。小孩长得好看，五官轮廓有了英挺的影子，可以期待长开之后必然也是上帝赐予的漂亮模样。希尔忽然睁开了眼睛。冰蓝色的眼睛映着跳动的火焰，是还没怎么清醒的茫然样子，几秒后敏感地皱了皱鼻子， _ 酒。 _ 她念道。罗曼诺夫没来得及反应，又听她的嗓音有些生硬，发着涩，但也只是嘴上说说，并没有做出任何抗拒的动作， _ 不准喝酒。 _

之后的相处里，罗曼诺夫再没见过希尔当晚带着点孩子气的任性模样。好笑的是她竟然也在无意识地避免她面前喝酒，而这真的没什么道理，要知道伏特加可是俄国人的第二条生命。她会尽量不在受伤时回到芝加哥。无所不能的间谍受伤的状况其实不多，但谁都没法保证没有。每到这时罗曼诺夫便会躲在世界某个谁也找不到的废弃角落，抱着酒瓶，在酒精的麻醉之下安静地想一想蓝眼睛的小孩子，直到伤口看不出痕迹时再轻巧地回到那栋房子去。

今晚这一次也是。她早在一个月前就结束了那场暗杀，拿到了佣金，但是因为被炸开的榴弹波及，即使被改造过的黑寡妇天赋异禀，仍花了一段时间来抹平血肉模糊的后背。说不出来是因为心理作用还是确有其事，每次因伤势拖延回家时，小孩子的目光都带着些审视的味道。

那双蓝眼睛此刻便如此看她。

“我不是小孩子了。”希尔稍稍挺直了脊背，“我成年了，上个月。”

“哈哈，”罗曼诺夫懒洋洋地笑了，晃了晃手里的红酒杯，“所以在你面前喝酒的禁令可以解除了？”

冰色的眼睛微微敛下来，希尔再度陷入了沉默。“我去一下洗手间。”

罗曼诺夫有些困惑地歪了歪头。希尔的反应有些反常，不若以往。对方的食物只动了一半，之后就一直陷入沉思和纠结的诡异气氛里。她知道希尔有话想说，包括这次丰盛的晚餐，谈论的问题。想要离开的也许是希尔。事情终究还是走到了这一步。在希尔成年之后，她没有什么留下来的责任和义务了。

或说她们之间的责任和义务本来也不存在。

罗曼诺夫只是为求心安。也许只是为求心安。

她吃完了最后一块牛排，在椅背上放松了身体。小孩子去的时间有点长，她仍有些许昏沉。她背后的伤不算彻底痊愈，部分的疤痕还在隐隐作痛。懒洋洋地睁开眼睛时希尔正站在她身侧，不轻不重地咬着下唇。瘦削而轮廓分明的脸彻底印证了她当年的猜测：玛丽亚·希尔是一个漂亮的女人。

罗曼诺夫侧了侧头，刚想说些什么，一个带着酒精气息的吻欺了上来。

小孩子气息不稳，生涩地撕咬着，罗曼诺夫轻易地把人推开了。她没意识到自己本能性地舔了舔唇，希尔呼吸过来的热气还在脸颊上灼烧，她尽量维持着语气，只有些嘶哑地问道：“怎么了？”

“我……”希尔发出一个短促的音节，带着哽咽，有些失神落魄，“告诉我怎样才可以……”

“可以什么？”

希尔摇摇头，开口的唇型想说的可能是一句道歉，但她最终发不出声。眼泪忽然断了线一样地从那双蓝眼睛里淌出来，罗曼诺夫皱了皱眉，抬起手去抹，但越抹越多，直至希尔哭得浑身颤抖。罗曼诺夫起身把她环进怀里。是很她们很少见的亲密姿势。希尔身上有些微的烈酒气息。是开了她提到的那瓶伏特加吗？罪不可恕，那是她从俄罗斯带回来的最后一瓶了。她们不太拥抱，希尔不会，罗曼诺夫也很少。她意识到她们以往都在若有似无地避免这样的接触。希尔还在哭泣，如同洪水溃堤，却几近无声，在拼命压抑着喉头滚动的低音，只有未能止息的水流顺着脸颊滚落，洇湿了两人胸口的布料。

她哭得太凶了。罗曼诺夫最后攀着希尔肩臂，踮着脚尖吻上了那双漫溢着眼泪的眼角。

“怎样才可以、可以——”希尔终于哭出声来，却仍固执地想要把破碎的语句问出口，“事不关己地离开、像你每一次一样？”

罗曼诺夫愣了愣。比起疑惑，这个问句更像一种指责。而她被这指责刺痛心脏，巨大的疼痛在左胸处砰然炸裂，顷刻间血流如注。可她又如何才能止血？她无法反驳，更无从解释。不知道怎么解释真实的自己活在阴影里，永远无法拥有正常的生活。不知道怎么解释每一次的远行都在发誓这是最后一次，每一次的归来都决定不再离开。不知道怎么解释这些绝非事不关己。不知道怎么解释事实上，玛丽亚·希尔关乎所有。

她突兀地想起学校老师在任务途中给她打的那个电话。真是特别傻逼，子弹呼啸里，她提着狙击枪，用肩膀夹着手机客气而礼貌地回应，然后站在温热的血泊里柔和地说谢谢老师玛丽亚就麻烦你了——她都觉得自己脑抽了才会把这个号码登记给希尔的学校。罗曼诺夫身上还沾着敌人的血，盯着唯一一条通话记录思考着荒谬的假设：如果是希尔打过来的呢？她在什么情况下才会打给自己呢？哪怕一句别扭的想念也好，自己就会立刻放下一切、所有、冒着任何风险掉转方向，回到她的身边吗？

无论是哪一个问题的答案，对间谍来说都太危险了。罗曼诺夫收紧了怀里的人，唇贴着希尔湿润的眼角，回答像是幼稚的哄骗：“长大就可以了。”

希尔抽了一口气。她的哭泣声忽然停止了。嗓音仍然还有无法及时抽离的哭音，却带着冷意。

“别把我当小孩，罗曼诺夫。”

“这跟年龄无关。”她的下巴尖埋在希尔的颈窝里，声音闷得有点失真，“经验会让你习惯事情的运作模式。”

“我想我确实积累了一定的经验，”希尔忽然笑了一声，抬高了她破碎的声音，“关于被离开这件事。”

她停顿了几秒，用鼻梁拨正罗曼诺夫的脸，示意那双碧绿看着自己：“所以你是想说，只要次数够多，时间足够长久，我就能习以为常、从容以对？所以我们就能持续下去、我就能持续下去，看着你独自一人去对抗危险，然后即使某一次你彻底离开，不再回来，我也能心安理得、事不关己？”

罗曼诺夫想说一句对。她想说确实如此，想说你其实比我更懂如何长大。因为她也在用相似的理论说服自己，即使她的真实念想远比希尔天真。罗曼诺夫在每一次离开前都会看着希尔宁静的睡颜，每一次回来时都会注意到希尔隐蔽的喜悦。是的，只要她们持续下去、她持续下去，直到次数够多，时间足够长久，黑寡妇就能在一次又一次的循环往复下积累勇气，相信通往家和爱的那条归路并非虚妄，证明永恒确实存在，然后即使某一次伤重难愈，她也能坦然地带着伤痕和噩梦回到希尔身边，最终告诉她自己会永久停留。

可她看着那双年轻的蓝眼睛，却失去了所有声音。希尔的眼神通常干净而清冽，这使得她的目光看起来无论何时都有一股无形的压迫和锐利。但现在不是这样。那汪湛蓝色单薄而茫然，还带着点方才未收敛干净的水汽，怅然若失、极尽克制，如同卸下所有防范，脆弱得不堪一击。

希尔从罗曼诺夫的怀抱里抽身而出。

“你说得对。没有人会原地踏步。”希尔说，“我申请了志愿役。”

她后退两步，微微俯视着对方。希尔注视着对面坠进深渊、情绪难辩的一汪绿水，有些涣散的蓝眼睛便开始恢复，逐步聚焦，喉咙里滚出一道类似笑声的低鸣。“我明天就要走了，我以为我等不到你了。也许等不到你反而比较容易吧。但谁知道呢，我差点就想……”希尔的嘴角小小地勾起了一个角度，却没有欢意，刚平稳下来的呼吸复又急促起来，“我大概还是经验不足，处理不好这件事。我受不了这个。”

希尔棱角分明的肩膀转一个弧，仓皇地试图逃离，下一息却被人拽紧了手，两步扯近，彻底阻止了她的走势。

手腕被大力掐紧，小孩发出一声疼痛的气音。那双深沉刻骨的碧绿抵上来，嗓音却又轻又柔不可思议，如同跨越一个世纪的苍老古迹，一触碰便要碎了。“是啊，”罗曼诺夫说，“我也受够这个了。”

一个吻的距离。而她们花了数年的时间去抵达。

希尔比她高小半个头，罗曼诺夫揪着她的衣领，矫捷地将唇与舌送进对方齿关。彼此不轻不重的酒精气息混合着未干透底的眼泪，在狭小湿热的空间里互相勾缠。她收紧怀里那具僵直的身体，近在咫尺的蓝眼睛无辜而惊惧地盯着她。小孩甚至可能忘了呼吸。罗曼诺夫的掌心扶着她的侧脸，擦过干涸的泪渍，发了哑的声音安静地贴在她耳畔。“慢慢来，”间谍说，“闭上眼。”又黑又长的睫毛乖顺地敛下来，将那抹蓝色的浮光暂时收掩。于是罗曼诺夫也闭上了眼。视野是温柔的暗，鼻尖柔和地相抵，唇翼轻巧地相依，吐息在缠绕中逐步升温，拥抱融化成偎依和摩挲。上衣下摆在蹭动中卷起皱褶，起伏的腹线搓出又烫又痒的奇异触觉。细小的低音在希尔的咽喉处震动，罗曼诺夫的唇贴着她的颈动脉。“想停下还是回床上？”倔强的小孩睁了眼，眼神里泛着从未涌起过的浪潮，第二次说：“别把我当小孩，罗曼诺夫。”

罗曼诺夫短促地笑了一声。“没有，”她说，声音闷在希尔温温热热的颈窝里，“你告诉我你成年了。”衣物四散，肢体纠缠，跌落到床单里，房间里的夜灯没亮，但有月光。希尔伏在她身上，黑发落下来，细密的齿印在她的锁骨上散开，细小的电流四处流窜。希尔学得很快。她伸手圈着希尔后颈，把下巴抬上来，再度吻过去。温吞的吻过渡成撕咬和吮噬，爱抚的力道在循序渐进。大片的洁白的干净的未经开垦的身体在她怀里一点点地柔软下来，希尔却连呻吟声都是压抑的，没有恐惧，没有惶惑，不是小心翼翼，不带任何情绪，只是本能的克制。些微的亮光从半合着的蓝里流淌出来，她凑过去亲吻，姿态如飞蛾扑火，却仍觉得渴。

也许她从来没把希尔当小孩子。从风雪里那双流光一瞬的倔强眼神开始；从墓碑前那句铿锵有力的端正道谢开始；从沉默的、固执的、一如既往的等待开始。罗曼诺夫翻过身，把希尔压在了被单里。这不难，不需用上经年的技巧，就可以很容易——希尔太过配合，踩着她的节奏，追随她的吻触，仍由欲念在彼此间游走，却一直在原地停留。前戏的时间足够漫长，甚至可说是过分拖沓，不经人事的躯体在长时间的挑弄下极度敏感，从未容纳过他人的内壁只在第一次穿刺时紧缩了一下，在下一刻便开始源源不绝地吞吐出滚烫的水流。希尔嘶哑地尖叫了。罗曼诺夫的动作仍然轻柔，双指一顿一停地前进，往上走的还有自腰腹开始跋涉的唇。“你要知道，”吻还在走，她低哑地说，“不是只有小孩才要学会长大。”

即使是跨越近乎半个世纪的、无所不能的黑寡妇。

——尤其是跨越近乎半个世纪的、一无所能的黑寡妇。

交互错动的腰和背，此起彼落的大腿线条，吻最终落到唇上时，律动的热度也即将攀爬至顶。希尔大口地喘息，断断续续地发音，是她名字的第一个音节：“Nat——”

拔高的声线戛然而止。时间随之静止。罗曼诺夫陷入比初夜的小孩更恍惚的空白。她喜欢希尔这么喊她。

那双蓝眼睛还有些微的失焦，逆着浅白的月光，罗曼诺夫清晰地看见那眼角又滚落下一滴泪来。然后是第二滴，第三滴，最后连成了线，沿着重力滑落进散开的黑发里。间谍想抬手帮她拭泪，想问怎么又哭了呢，却被身下的小孩箍得动弹不得。她被抱得很紧，希尔的掌心顺着她的背轻微地往下抚动，又刺又痒的热意自脊背处扩散开来。

间谍醒悟到希尔摸到了她后背那片还没有完全处理干净的伤痕。

她微微使了力挣开希尔，转而把对方扎扎实实地按进胸口里。吐息喷在她的锁骨上，温热的湿意在心脏处弥漫，罗曼诺夫忽然意识到她其实从来没见过希尔哭泣。至少在她所陪伴的三年多来从未有过，即使是目睹生父死去时也仅仅只是情绪起伏所带来的近似哭音。而今晚希尔仿佛流干了这辈子的所有眼泪。 

“是榴弹。”在彼此的呼吸声中，罗曼诺夫听见自己微微颤抖的诚实嗓音，她感到些许不适，“我在执行一项暗杀的委托，撤离时对方打算玉石俱焚。我被爆炸波及，但我不太容易死。”

间谍轻微地耸动了一下肩膀。她没和希尔说过自己的事情，当然希尔也从没问过。但和希尔没有必要委婉，于是她选择简单的平铺直叙。“不是对抗危险，是我本身就很危险。”罗曼诺夫顿了顿，指尖在希尔股沟划过一个弧，察觉到怀里人的轻微抖动，便笑了一声，“感觉到了吗？就是这样。”

——所以离开可能也不是坏事。

希尔在她怀里摇了摇头。声音还有些微破碎，哑得可怕，但语气是镇定的。“这不能成为不告而别的理由。”

“不，你不明白……”

“是你不明白。”希尔直截地打断了她。怀里的人抬起脸，哭泣已经停止了。浅薄的水雾抵挡不住清冽的眸光。“我想像你保护我一样去保护别人。”

这真不公平。希尔只用一个道谢就把间谍困在了芝加哥，如今又试图用一句荒唐的理想改变她的人生。罗曼诺夫拥有过很多选择，她现在仍然是绝对的主导，她能毫不费力地、或说伪装成毫不费力地在希尔面前转身离开。无数次。却唯独只在希尔试图抽身的两次无法克制地追过去。第一次和这一次。罗曼诺夫沉默地喘息着，闭了闭眼。她想她真的受够这个了。

“这就是你的志向吗？像我一样？”

希尔终于露出一个放松的笑容。“像你一样。”

罗曼诺夫做了一个梦。梦里炮弹轰鸣，子弹纷飞，她穿越风雪，蹚过血水，而玛丽亚·希尔站在她的前方。那张英冽的脸微微侧过来，朝她伸出了手。罗曼诺夫醒了。阳光大片大片地从落地窗前透出来，怀里的热度已经不在了。她有片刻失神，忽然听见一声嘶哑的低音：“娜塔莎。”

希尔倚在门边，衣着整齐。她背着一个背包，微微垂下眉眼。

“你有家里的钥匙。”

罗曼诺夫点了点头，露出一个微笑。她放松地将身体埋进了柔软的枕芯里，而那里还有希尔躺过的余温。她们安静地对视了半晌，蓝色的眸光在那一刻驻足，罗曼诺夫意识到她终究还是相信了梦与家与爱。而永恒确实存在。

间谍听见自己跋涉过万水千山、最终找到归路的声音：“我给你的那个号码永久有效。”

Fin.


End file.
